Números Prohibidos
by Paola Slank
Summary: Summary: Cuarenta y veinte serán, ¿Números Prohibidos? OLDEWARD.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la historia me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction

Capítulo 1: ¡Feliz Aniversario!

Háblame suavemente.

Hay algo en tus ojos.

No agaches la cabeza en pena,

Y por favor no llores.

Sé cómo te sientes por dentro,

Yo estuve así antes.

Algo está cambiando dentro de ti,

Y no sabes.

No llores esta noche,

No llores esta noche,

Hay un cielo arriba de ti, cariño.

Y no llores esta noche.

Pero estarás bien ahora, dulce.

Te sentirás mejor mañana.

Que llegue la luz de la mañana ahora, cariño.

Hay un cielo arriba de ti, cariño.

Y no llores,

No llores nunca,

No llores esta noche,

Cariño, quizás algún día,

No llores,

No llores nunca,

No llores

Esta noche.

Don't Cry -Guns 'n' Roses

.

.

.

A mis cuarenta años no me podía quejar por lo que la vida me había dado; sinceramente agradezco los buenos genes que heredé de mis padres, los ojos verdes grisáceo de mi madre y el cabello cobrizo desordenado de mi padre; además de los que he desarrollado a lo largo de los años con una buena alimentación y ejercicio, mi cuerpo. Normalmente me despierto alrededor de las cinco de la mañana con mis shorts y camiseta sin mangas, gafas para cuando el sol comience a salir junto con mi reloj y botella de agua en mano, salgo de casa para comenzar mi hábito diaria de correr alrededor del parque por alrededor de cuarenta minutos; de ahí continuo con un ligero trote para llegar al gimnasio donde en compañía de mi entrenador personal, Emmett McCarty, comienzo con mi rutina de _crossfit_. Este entrenamiento me llama la atención porque te exige mucho más a comparación de cualquier otra actividad física, llevándote al límite de acuerdo a tus fortalezas físicas, pero, a cambio, obtienes muchos beneficios como la _resistencia, velocidad, potencia, aguante, agilidad, precisión y flexibilidad… _Por ello soy muy exigente en ciertas actividades, no me puedo conformar con ser _monógamo, _porque a pesar de lo sensual que es mi esposa Tanya Denali, no puedo saciarme sólo con ella.

A ella la conocí cuando recién entré a la universidad, recuerdo que ella era la típica chica de _socialite_, que prácticamente se creía porrista del equipo de americano; su cabello rubio ondulado hasta a mitad de espalda, figura con curvas en los lugares adecuados para una mujer, pechos grandes y un culo generoso; comenzamos el típico coqueteo adolescente, tres meses después la tenía chupando mi polla en casa de sus papás. Era divertido tenerla para satisfacer mi apetito sexual. Estuvimos de acuerdo en ser fieles con el otro, por lo cual comenzamos una relación formal; era la envidia de todos los cabrones de mis amigos y ella a la vez de las arpías de sus amigas, para ser claros, ante los ojos de aquellas personas éramos la pareja perfecta. En realidad, eso creía también. Ella era prácticamente una modelo, una mujer en el auténtico sentido de la palabra y, para mi jodida suerte, una zorra en la cama; por lo que, seis meses después le pedí matrimonio, creyendo que con eso era más que suficiente para hacerla la señora Cullen. Al año de conocernos ya estábamos casados; follando como conejos en cada rincón, incluso alguna vez en la facultad la encerré en el baño de chicas para follar su culo lo cual gustosa aceptó y para nuestra suerte nadie escuchó los gritos de placer de mi esposa.

Dos años y medio después de matrimonio, de sexo descontrolado pero algo ya monótono y varias infidelidades en mi haber, mi rubia me informaba que estaba embarazada. Al principio actué como un idiota con ella, a pesar de su forma extrovertida de ser, era una buena mujer que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un canalla. Le hablé de una manera imperdonable acusándola de embarazarse para amarrarme, que posiblemente ese niño era de otro hombre y era yo el idiota que cargaría con el bastardo. Ella comenzó a llorar, pero en ese momento me importó un bledo, salí furioso de nuestra casa a un bar de mala muerte donde me puse ebrio y acabé en la cama con dos gemelas y varios condones tirados en el suelo. Posiblemente es por lo que nuestro matrimonio no funcionó. Al siguiente día, regresé a casa, me encontré con Tanya esperándome sentada en el sillón de la sala, su rostro se descompuso cuando me paré frente a la mesilla para dejar mis llaves. En frente había un espejo, me encontré con el cuello de mi camisa lleno de maquillaje y chupetones en el cuello; esperaba que comenzaran los gritos y reclamos pero éstos nunca llegaron, al contrario, me encontré con una amable esposa preparándome la ducha y un coctel para la resaca. Traté de que nos sentáramos a platicar pero ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que la noche anterior y todo lo que hubiera pasado se quedaba olvidado.

Así fue, nunca recibí un reclamo por ello, al contrario pudimos hacer una tregua durante el embarazo…

La primera vez que acompañé a Tanya a realizarse una ecografía a los seis meses, pude escuchar el corazoncito de mi bebé por primera vez. La piel se me heló y una alegría inexplicable se apoderó de mi ser. A través del monitor pude ver la forma que tenía el pequeño cuerpo, el cual se movía dentro de la bolsita de mamá, percibí como metía su pulgar en su boquita. A pesar de nuestra inmadurez, producto de un matrimonio no pensado bien y nuestras edades, nuestra emoción era visible; ella lloraba y reía a la vez y lo único que pude hacer es tomar su mano fuertemente; y este sentimiento incrementó cuando nos informó la ginecóloga que tendríamos una nena.

Lo sabía perfectamente, aun sin conocerla o haberla tenido entre mis brazos, yo la amaba de manera desmedida y lucharía cada día de mi vida para hacerla feliz. Cuando ella tuviera la edad de su madre no permitiría que ningún puberto calenturiento como yo, se acercara a ella, tenía que encontrar a un hombre bueno y que sólo la viera a ella, pero esos hombres no existían, así que posiblemente acabaría por encerrarla para que solamente quisiera a papá, él único hombre que le sería fiel, la haría sonreír y saldría con ella para tomar el té en el porche de casa.

Prometí a la vida que a partir de ese momento sería un hombre fiel, tenía a mi lado una buena mujer que parecía que me quería más de lo que yo pudiese darle y ella me regalaría una familia propia. Una nena que merecía tener a unos padres juntos.

.

.

.

_¿Fidelidad?_

¿Qué mierdas se supone que es ese término…? Es inútil que diga que no pude cumplir esa promesa, lo intenté durante varios meses después del nacimiento de mi pequeña Lisset Cullen Denali; hasta que en la fiesta de graduación, organizada por mis amigos James y Laurent, terminé follando con la mejor amiga de mi esposa hasta estos días, Jessica Stanley. Parece que ella lo olvidó, ya que actualmente sale con Mike Newton, un estúpido que siempre deseó con todas sus fuerzas a mi mujer pero ésta nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

A eso se puedo resumir mi miserable día…, a _follar_. Puedo ver a lo lejos a mi presa, ocultar mi piel de león con un disfraz de oveja, un poco de palabras trilladas y un jugueteo para aumentar su interés por mí y terminan en cualquier rincón, con sus piernas enredadas a mi cintura, ellas abajo o de espaldas a mí… Mi polla puede ser para cualquier mujer linda que me guste, podemos repetir si así me parece o, a cambio, puedo dejarles una pulsera o un collar con un diamante para sellar nuestro secreto y que no lo divulgue por ahí. Hago un poco de ayuda a las chicas que necesitan ser folladas con urgencia, ¿tiene algo de malo? Ser un buen caballero y ayudarlas con sus necesidades…

_¡Lo sé! Soy un patán quien es mejor mantener a distancia._

—¡Buenos días, señor Cullen! —saluda Kaure, ama de llaves de nuestra casa desde hace muchos años y nana de mi pequeña.

—Buenos días, Kaure. ¿Qué tal tú día?

—Muy bien, señor. El desayuno está listo, la señora Cullen y la señorita Lisset lo esperan en el comedor.

—Gracias, dígales que pueden empezar sin mí, termino de anudarme la corbata y estoy con ellas, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor, con su permiso. —Sale de la habitación con suma discreción.

Termino de tratar de acomodar mi cabello, pero como siempre esto es imposible; se rebela ante el agua y todo tipo de fijador, por lo que el último recurso que tengo es estar pasándome la mano sobre el constantemente. Tomando mi corbata azul santori, la coloco alrededor de mi cuello y comienzo con cada uno de los pasos para lograr mi perfecto nudo diagonal; del perchero tomo mi saco gris hecho a la medida. Es un completo ritual el pararme frente a un espejo, todo debe de quedar en su lugar dándome el aspecto del hombre de negocios jovial que intento reflejar a los demás. Tomo mis lentes de sol y es momento de irme a desayunar.

Como siempre soy el último en integrarme a la mesa; Tanya despierta muy temprano para estar lista para sus actos de beneficencia con sus amigas, mi princesa no necesita mayor tiempo de tratar de arreglarse, ya que por sí misma resalta ante todos. Pues sí, hoy exactamente es mi aniversario número veinte de matrimonio; he mandado a conseguir un reloj con diamantes y rubíes, eso es lo que la vuelve loca y hará que sea la envidia de sus "amigas".

—¡Buenos días, señoras! —saludo con mi voz seductora, que siempre hace a Lisset reír y a Tanya suspirar.

—Estás muy guapo esta mañana papi, debería ser ilegal eso. Todos los señores de tu edad son feos y aburridos —comenta mi hija.

—Mi amor, ¡feliz aniversario! —Se levanta mi esposa a abrazarme—. Parece ayer cuando nos conocimos y posteriormente formamos nuestra familia. —Me toma desprevenido cuando envuelve sus brazos por encima de mi cuello, cuando me besa con fogosidad, le devuelvo el beso por pura inercia.

—Eso es asqueroso, tienen a su hija de espectadora; váyanse a una habitación si quieren hacer cosas sucias. —Lo que tomamos con gracia, ella siempre tan directa.

—¿No vas a felicitar a tus papás? Hoy es una fecha especial para nuestra pequeña familia, quién diría que a mis treinta y ocho años, estaría con tantos años de matrimonio.

—Muchas felicidades. —Se une a nuestro abrazo—. Les tengo unos boletos para que se vayan el fin de semana a Malibú, sé que ambos les gusta la playa. Su vuelo y reservación están desde mañana hasta el domingo. —Alcanza su bolso, y nos entrega los boletos de las reservaciones.

—Muchas gracias, Lisset. Pues acabando mis compromisos esta mañana, le pediré a Jess que me acompañe a comprar unos bikinis y algunas otras cositas —ronronea en mi oído.

_«¿Todo un fin de semana para nosotros? ¿En serio?»_

—Mmm… muchas gracias, pequeña —digo sin mucho ánimo.

Sé que le debo mucho a Tanya después de tantos años, he sido un hijo de puta, que la ha engañado en múltiples ocasiones. Muchos morirían por ella, a pesar de tener sus treinta y ocho años tiene mejor figura incluso que cuando nos casamos, es una mujer apasionada, capaz de provocarle una erección a cualquier tipo con tan solo mirarlo; a pesar de los años y que todo sea monótono entre nosotros, seguimos teniendo una vida sexual activa, lo sé, soy un asqueroso pero ante todo está la seguridad.

Cada seis meses me hago chequeos médicos, donde debido a mi estricto control todo ha salido bien a lo largo de los años.

Nuestros encuentros son normalmente cuando ambos nos sentimos estresados o frustrados; por lo que son rudos, esos en los cuales no existe ninguna delicadeza o preliminares, donde sólo un par de animales luchan por lo que quieren. Los besos son mayormente mordidas, donde alguno de los dos sangra en el combate, donde nos arañamos y dejamos marcas en el otro… Suele ser divertido, porque es ella la que suplica por tregua y esto acaba hasta cuando yo lo decido.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —La rubia hace un adorable puchero con sus labios carnosos—. No me digas que tienes trabajo en la editorial. —Besa mi argolla de matrimonio.

A pesar de todas las veces que la he engañado, que he acariciado otros cuerpos desnudos o que he tomado entre mis manos diferentes cabelleras; a nadie le he ocultado quien soy, todos saben que tengo un matrimonio y que ella será la única señora Cullen para siempre porque es la madre de mi pequeña, ante todo hacia ella se inclina la balanza.

Y eso es lo que haré… Para el fin de semana tenía una "junta de negocios", en compañía de mi "nueva secretaria" Heidy Sandler.

Para empezar, mi secretaria es mi hermana, Jane, quien de alguna manera solapa todas mis aventuras, pero no así las apruebas. Ella y Tanya no tienen ni la más mínima relación; para una mujer fuerte como mi hermana, si su marido Alec se atreviera a hacerle una de las tonterías que le he hecho a mi esposa, ella ya lo hubiera mandado muy lejos; además, la manera en la que se relaciona Tanya no es de la manera en la que está acostumbrada a manejarse Jane; ella bien puede ser amiga de una mujer de alta sociedad, como la de un hippie o hasta de las personas más raras que pueda ver, ella no fija en lo que las personas puedan tener o no, no le importa que sus ropas sean de diseñador o de Walmart o si usa joyas auténticas o una simple bisutería de fantasía, para ella no son esos factores para negarle a alguien su amistad. Lo cual si son para la rubia y su círculo de amigas. Aunque esa es la manera en la que fuimos educados por nuestros padres.

Volviendo a Heidy, con ella llevo una relación sexual desde que el año pasado viajé a Las Vegas para una reunión de amigos, ambos nos encontrábamos en uno de los casinos haciendo apuestas y, como todas las anteriores veces, al siguiente día la acabé follando sobre el capó de un coche; por lo que seguí con la regla del lugar… Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas... Aunque meses después la encontré de nuevo en un restaurante aquí en Los Ángeles en compañía de su novio, diez años menor que ella… Por lo que nos aventuramos a pasar ratos divertidos, sin pedir explicaciones hasta que alguno de los dos se niegue con ello, es cuando se acabara.

—No pasa nada, Tanya, mañana nos iremos a primera hora a la playa. Pasaré más tarde por nuestras tablas de surf, esta vez sí lo conseguirás dominar rubia. —Beso su cabello—. Seré tu maestro.

—Gracias, amor; pero será mejor que nos apuremos en sentarnos a desayunar porque si no se nos hará tarde para llegar a nuestros deberes.

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo por lo que ayudo a reubicarse en sus lugares a mi pequeña y a mi esposa.

.

.

.

—Hermano, tu junta con Jasper y Riley está a punto de comenzar —avisa por el teléfono mi hermana.

Salgo de mi oficina, saludo algunas personas que se encuentran en las instalaciones hasta que llego a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Como cada quince días nos reunimos para discutir los temas que se tomaran en cuenta para cada edición, nuestras revistas abordan temas del gusto de las mujeres de todas las edades, modas, entrevistas con famosos del momento, música y todo sobre la mujer de hoy.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor Edward! —saludan al unísono Jasper y Riley.

—Buenos días, señores, por favor tomen asiento y platíquenme de la edición del mes —pido, mientras enciendo mi _tablet_, y checo algunos correos que necesitan de mi pronta atención.

—Como sabrá, señor Cullen, se acerca el mes de las pasarelas en Nueva York, París, y Milán; los grandes diseñadores sacarán las tendencias de la temporada. Por lo que hemos contratado a una fotógrafa experta en el ámbito de la moda, ha trabajado para las grandes casas como Gucci, Dior, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Valentino y Prada. Por lo que ella viajará a estas tres ciudades, tiene una muy buena agenda de contactos, nos promete buenos _photoshoots_ y contenido para próximas ediciones.

Eso suena muy bien, parece que han hecho un buen trabajo. Suena interesante.

—¿Y tiene contrato con nosotros? Supongo que le hablaron que esto es sólo una prueba y de él depende de que pertenezca a la editorial Cullen, o ¿me equivoco? —los cuestiono, espero no hayan ofrecido un contrato sin pasar la prueba.

—Claro, señor Cullen. Usted sabe que la editorial Wiliams es nuestra competencia cercana, ellos estaban detrás de la señorita Swan por la excelente agenda que posee, ellos le ofrecían un contrato con todos los lujos, ya que sabían perfectamente que ganarían con todas sus ideas. Aceptó nuestra propuesta, pero a cambio costará un poco su trabajo comparado a lo que estamos acostumbrados a desembolsar, pero valdrá la pena por el gran trabajo de la señorita. En la carpeta que tiene a un lado tenemos algunos de sus trabajos, que hablan por sí mismos, señor Edward —advierte Jasper.

Abro la carpeta y me encuentro con las campañas publicitarias a Gucci, me doy cuenta que tiene grandes ideas desde lo formal hasta lo fachoso, de trajes de gala hasta vestuarios excéntricos, grandes escenarios y muy buenas tomas. Interesante.

—¿Cuánto podré conocerla? —cuestiono al grano, quiero conocer a la "gran fotógrafa".

—Ella ha tomado un avión hacia París, de ahí irá a Milán hasta regresar a Nueva York, al parecer nos traerá una entrevista con una de las Top Model del momento, ella es Alice Brandon —responde revisando sus notas—. Ira a las pasarelas, además que nos traerá una entrevista con el actor Emmett MaCarty, quien es imagen de la casa Dolce e Gabana y protagoniza una de las películas que se espera en la temporada —plática muy animado Riley.

Intrigante número...

—Creo que han hecho muy buen trabajo, pero no lo será hasta que dentro de quince días vea los bocetos de la portada del mes, los contenidos y el trabajo de su "gran fotógrafa". Si no está el grandioso número que prometen, ustedes y su equipo serán despedidos —ladro de buen humor—. Dentro de un par de semanas… —le tiendo la mano a ambos y salgo.  
>.<p>

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue, Jane? —cuestiono a mi secretaria.

—Acaban de llamar de la escuela de Lisset, y como tu esposa no estaba disponible llamaron para que fueras de inmediato.

_«¿Le pasó algo a mi pequeña?»_

—¿Te informaron para qué llamaban? —Estoy muy asustado, no suelen llamarnos, ella es una excelente estudiante y una buena chica.

—Al parecer mostró una conducta poco agradable para la institución.

—Iré de inmediato. Por favor mueve todas las citas que tenía para hoy y hazles llegar mis disculpas. Y por favor, programa una cita para dentro de quince días con la señorita Swan. —Alza una ceja intrigada—. Es la nueva fotógrafa estrella de Jasper y Riley, ellos te darán todos los detalles; por favor que confirme su asistencia, para mañana quiero mi agenda limpia, hoy es mi aniversario de bodas y Lisset nos regaló unos boletos para viajar a Malibú y saldré todo el fin de semana. Por favor, hermanita. —Salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia el elevador, me urge saber qué es lo que pasa con ella.

Doy gracias que cuando llego al estacionamiento Jane ha dado aviso por lo que mi auto se encuentra listo para que lo conduzca. Salgo a toda velocidad, violando cualquier reglamento de tránsito, si un jodido policía se atreviera a atravesarse en mi camino sería capaz de atropellarlo. Nadie me impedirá saber qué es lo que pasa con mi pequeña.

A los quince minutos me encuentro estacionándome frente a la escuela, donde me recibe el secretario de la directora Leah Clearwater, una mujer joven pero muy exigente.

—Señor Cullen, buenas tardes. —Reviso mi reloj y tiene razón, ya pasa de medio día.

—Señora Clearwater, buenas tardes. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con mi hija?

—Señor Cullen, en unos momentos lo va a saber. Estamos trayendo a su hija para que ella misma nos dé su testimonio.

Bueno, al parecer no es como si ella hubiera tenido un accidente o se sintiera mal como fue mi primera impresión, por lo que debe ser algo serio si es que estoy aquí esperándola.

¿Pero qué podrá ser?

—¡Buen día señor Cullen, señorita Leah! —La prefecta trae a mi hija, junto con tres chicas más, del aspecto más raro que pudiese imaginar. ¿Serán sus amigas?

—Señoritas, como ven al parecer el único preocupado por su hija fue el señor Cullen, por lo que les pido que sólo la señorita Lisset se quede aquí. —Todas asienten, quedando sólo mi hija sonriéndome tímidamente—. Ahora sí, señorita, cuenteme frente a su padre, ¿por qué está usted aquí?

—Bueno yo... Fue algo tonto... ¿Por favor?

—La esperamos, señorita.

En ese preciso momento quiero decirle a la profesora que no le siga hablando de esa manera a mi pequeña.

—Bueno... Pues estaba ayudando a la señorita Emily con algunos papeles de la clase cuando entraron las otras chicas a pedirme que... cambiara sus calificaciones. En verdad que no lo hice, jamás defraudaría a Miss Emily con algo así, solo sólo que ella nos descubrió en el forcejeo y pensó que accedí al capricho de las otras niñas —se queja mi pequeña.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted?

—Mi expediente lo respalda, soy una buena estudiante y, como usted sabe, rechacé el intercambio a Italia para quedarme en representación del equipo de esgrima, del cual soy la capitana, tengo buenas calificaciones y jamás se había presentado un problema así.

¿Qué mierdas?

—Pequeña, ¿me puede explicar por qué no aceptaste el intercambio a Italia? —gruño indignado, porque puedo suponer cuál es la razón egoísta de la escuela para retenerla.

—Pues, la señorita directora me lo pidió, en ese momento no había una capitana digna para el equipo de esgrima, así que acepté. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Perdone, señora Clearweter, ¿es cierto eso? ¿Usted le pido a mi hija Lisset dejar un mejor futuro en Italia? —gruño con indignación ¿qué colegio es éste?

—Lo-Lo sentimos, pensábamos que te-tenía un mejor futuro aquí. —Coloca un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de su oído—. Ella es un buen e-elemento para nuestra escuela... Trataré con la señorita Emily y arreglaré el asunto. Perdone las molestias, Lisset puedes irte a clase.

—¡Alto aquí! —Utilizo mi tono amenazador para que vea mi punto—. ¿Usted cree que con eso se resuelve todo? La tal maestra Emily acusó a mi pequeña de utilizar los documentos con fines de lucro y aparte me entero de que usted prácticamente obligó a mi hija a no irse a estudiar al extranjero por sus propios y egoístas intereses. Por lo que si la señorita Emily no se disculpa con mi hija, castigue a esas niñas que trataron de sobornarla, ella no volverá a hacerle el favor de ser su asistente y yo no permitiré que mi hija se dedique a practicar esgrima en esta escuela. Así son las cosas, señora Leah. Ahora teniendo sobre su mesa mis cartas, tengo muchos asuntos que resolver en mi editorial. Buena tarde, señora directora. —Me levanto del asiento y sin esperar respuesta, tomo la mano de mi pequeña saliendo en silencio.

En recepción, se encuentran el secretario quien trata de conciliar entre los padres citados y sus hijas malvadas. Tengo tantas ganas de enfrentar a esa muchachillas locas, pero un abrazo de mi pequeñita me hace saber que no vale la pena. Pero mi cordura va más allá de la razón, si hay algo que me encabrona es que alguien se meta con mi Lisset, ella es intocable. Pueden tirar cualquier porquería hacia mí y no me interesa lo que opinen o murmuren a mi paso, pero dañarla…, eso es imperdonable.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña? —La abrazo con fuerza.

—Todo bien papi, realmente agradezco este incidente para no volver a trabajar con Miss Emily, eso cargaba mucho más mi agenda y tiempo. Sentiré mucho no volver al equipo de esgrima, pero lo acepto, sabes que jamás iré contra tus órdenes.

—Sólo fue una simple amenaza pequeña; si tu deseas estar en ese equipo así será, pero sabes que tienes a papá en casa disponible para un combate muy pronto; ya sabes, el maestro se sentirá muy privilegiado de hacerlo.

—No, papi, para ello debo de prepararme más, tú eres un auténtico maestro en el deporte. Ganarías de inmediato, al menos quiero darte batalla y que te cueste. —Sonríe con dulzura.

No me canso de agradecerle a la vida por darme a una niña como ella, buena estudiante, que nunca me ha causado mayor problema. Debo de darle gracias a la educación que recibió de parte de mi familia, la hicieron crecer con los mismos valores con los que crecimos los hijos Cullen y ante todo un alma buena, que me recuerda constantemente a Esme y eso me hace sentir muy satisfecho.

Todo lo contrario a los Denali; agradezco que nunca haya conocido a los abuelos, unas personas muy desagradables. Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando recién salíamos Tanya y yo, se la pasaban discutiendo por el dinero, agrediendo constantemente a su servicio e incluso en una ocasión vi como su padre golpeaba a la nana de la rubia. La causa de su muerte fue un asesinato, fue noticia durante mucho tiempo y se dice que fue una venganza por muchas cosas turbias que fabricaban entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo las hijas del matrimonio, Tanya, Irina, Kate y Carmen recuperaron el estatuto que tenía la familia Denali; debido a los matrimonios de tres de las cuatro hermanas, primero el mío con Tanya en el que se vinculó a la respetable apellido Cullen, después el de Carmen con el empresario Eleazar; lo que me sorprende de este matrimonio es que ambos son personas muy compasivas y nobles, a pesar de no tener buenos ejemplos en sus respectivas familias; y por último la unión de Kate con Garret, a pesar de tener caracteres similares esto hizo que en un principio fueran un corto circuito, con el tiempo encontraron un equilibrio que los hace ser un ejemplo a seguir a todos los matrimonios de esta familia. La hermana mayor Irina, es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho desde el fallecimiento de su hijo y marido en un accidente automovilístico, nunca se ha vuelto a relacionar con nadie y mucho menos ha pensado en tener niños. Ella en especial envidia a mi esposa, razón por la cual no permito menudo que visite nuestra casa, de solo sentirla cerca siento sus malas vibras, y ese es un defecto o al menos eso lo considero, soy un supersticioso de lo peor.

—Nos vemos más tarde papi, iré a tomar mis clases de jazz. —Besa mi mejilla—. Muchas gracias por venir, lamento que te hayan molestado con una tontería con la gran agenda de trabajo que tienes… Siento haberte molestado.

—Me dieron un susto de muerte, pensé que te habías enfermado o habías tenido un accidente en la práctica. Pero cuando la tía Jane me aviso que se debía a un comportamiento ladino para la institución me llamó mucho la atención, porque conozco muy bien quien es mi pequeña Lisset y ella no es así. —Tomo sus hombros con mis brazos apretándola con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Y como siempre mamá no pudo venir. —Su rostro se acongoja.

—Sabes que ella junto a sus amigas se la pasan muy ocupadas con sus asuntos de la asociación, ella siempre tiene el celular apagado, sabes lo estricta que es con sus asuntos. —Trato de consolarla, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—¿Y si tu no estuvieras disponible? Si me atropellara un coche o si perdiera un ojo practicando esgrima, ¿quién vendría por mí? A ti te carga demasiado las responsabilidades de padre, sé que para ella es importante sus actividades como _socialite_ y la amo, pero ella parece no interesarle más allá del reconocimiento que la gente le hace por sus actos de bondad o el vestido de diseñador que todas soñaron alguna vez; sé perfectamente la respuesta vendrían por mí los abuelos Carslie y Esme, pero ellos no tienen por qué hacerlo. Tienen sesenta años y toda una vida recorrida, sólo deberían estar descansando en algún sitio tranquilo, no en esta monstruosa ciudad a la espera de que algo suceda y ellos deban de tomar el mando de la situación, y mucho menos la tía Jane, o por _default_ el tío Alec, ellos tienen sus propias responsabilidades con el pequeño Ben. ¿Alguna vez no has tenido ganas de dejar a mamá? —cuestiona seriamente.

_«¿Destruir nuestra familia? Por supuesto que no, este lazo en irrompible…»_

—Por supuesto que no, pequeña. Yo amo nuestra familia pequeña, posiblemente ambos nos vemos atrapados por las actividades que hacemos, pero no por ello tiraríamos todo a la borda. Hoy exactamente cumplimos veinte años de matrimonio, pero ninguno es color de rosa o sin problemas, pero si llevamos todo este tiempo… quiere decir que hemos superado retos y no nos damos por vencidos porque esto vale la pena. Cree un poco en mamá, ella es buena y te ama a su manera, ella de todas formas no es muy afectiva, sólo en ocasiones especiales, ella siempre te deseó y te amó sin siquiera conocerte, te llevó durante meses en su vientre y cuidaba de ti, ¿no es suficiente, pequeña?

—Supongo. —Sonríe resignada, sabe que no me hará cambiar de posición—. Pero no así dejarás de ser mi papá favorito, quien siempre me defiende de los dragones más temibles como la señorita Leah, ¿te cuento un secreto de ella? —Sonríe con maldad, por lo que asiento—. Ella se tira al profesor de Química, Sam Uley, y lo peor es que éste está comprometido con la profesora Emily, todo un drama.

—La bruja esa se tira a un profesor. —Rio con ganas. ¡Esperen! Me referí frente a mi hija con la expresión tirar—. Señorita, ¿de dónde saca palabras vulgares? —riño asustado.

—Por favor papi, me comporto muy bien y soy una chica estudiosa; pero no quiere decir que no conozca ciertas cosas o no diga groserías al momento de hablar o desconozca lo que signifique palabras como tirar, follar o revolcarse. —Ríe por los colores en que se me ha puesto el rostro—. Es normal, papi, pero a la hora de hablar contigo no puedo evitar ser cien por ciento sincera contigo, me has dado esa libertad de ser, aunque también estoy de acuerdo que no es la forma correcta de expresarse como diría mamá.

—Sólo no lo repitas frente a la rubia, sabes que se pondría a darnos clases sobre como una señorita de bien no habla así. —Si tan sólo alguien conociera como profana cuando tenemos sexo, pero no es algo que compartiría con mi hija—. ¿Estamos?

—Lo prometo. Es divertido hablar contigo papi, pero debo de irme a clase antes de que alguien más se atreva a degollar mi cuello y no es una experiencia que quisiera vivir de nuevo. Te veo más tarde papi, te amo.

—Por supuesto, mi pequeña, yo te amo más. Lo olvidaba, en la mañana llegó a mi oficina una canasta de tus chocolatinas favoritas y un par de espadas por parte de los tíos Eleazar y Garret que están de viaje en España visitando a sus familiares.

—No tardes a llegar a casa temprano, tengo ganas de comerme todas esas chocolatinas y ver mi espada, llegaré a casa a enviarles un correo. ¡Adiosito! —Deja un besito en mi mejilla y sale corriendo.

La veo correr hasta el final del pasillo cuando desaparece entre los demás alumnos. Ya resuelto este lio, me encamino hacía la puerta de la salida. Encuentro mi automóvil en el mismo sitio, al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado porque no me colocaron ninguna infracción por estacionarme en un lugar no permitido. Enciendo el auto y voy de vuelta a la oficina.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te fue, Edward?

Sentado en mi oficina reviso algunos emails que necesitan de mi revisión urgente; algunos son sobre entrevista que se han visto planeadas durante varios meses, algunas citas con marcas que quieren que los publiquenos en nuestras páginas y algunos currículos para nuestro nuevo proyecto; que con ayuda de Lisset estamos preparando.

—Fue un malentendido, el hecho es que acusaron a mi pequeña de hacer mal uso con unos documentos de cierta profesora, pero lo cierto fue que unas chicas mal intencionadas se acercaron a mi hija para que ella cambiara sus calificaciones, y para su mala suerte la profesora iba entrando y las reportó con la directora.

—Que mala suerte, ¿se comprobó la inocencia de nuestra niña?

—Pues algo así, ¿pero sabes lo que hizo la jodida perra de la directora? —Saco mi frustración con Jane—. Hizo que mi pequeña renunciara a un intercambio Italia y la muy ladina podría decirse que chantajeo emocionalmente a Lisset con que el equipo de esgrima la necesitaba y no sé que más basura.

—Esa niña que tienes se parece tanto a mamá; ella hubiese caído en el chantaje emocional de esa directora y todo por el amor que le tiene a ese deporte. Amábamos ir a verte a cada competencia que tenías en la universidad y cada premio que te hizo ganar... Sí que nuestra pequeña tiene en la sangre el talento con esas dichosas espaditas —gruño por lo bajo, sabe perfectamente que odio que se refieran de esa manera a mi deporte favorito.

—Lo sé. —Jane rueda los ojos con exasperación—. Bueno me iré a mi lugar, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy. —Sin más sale de la habitación, dejándome solo con mi trabajo.

Dejando a un lado los correos electrónicos que revisaba, abro un archivo que necesita de mi revisión, un manuscrito sobre una nota con la trayectoria del diseñador inglés Alexander MacQueen. Tengo en mi escritorio lo que sería el diseño de las páginas de la edición que planeamos lanzarla el próximo mes de Noviembre con motivo de su último lanzamiento de Otoño- Invierno, lo cual para la revista _Le passerelle _será un auténtico boom entre las diferentes opciones que tendrá el lector para elegir, sin duda ésta es una gran apuesta que hemos hecho por nuestra revista de modas, que según los balances de los meses de Mayo-Junio fue la que vendió más tirajes en nuestras ediciones de E.U., Canadá y el resto de América Latina.

Lo cual es un gran logro para la editorial Cullen, que tiene bajo su edición a la revista deportiva _DeporMania, _una edición dedicada para niños _Splash Quah y Premiere _dedicada al mundo del cine, desde las películas esperadas de la temporada hasta las independientes con gran éxito en festivales. Gracias a nuestras apuestas y el experimentar nuevos rumbos, decidimos que nos hacia falta una revista dedicada a la mujer, por lo que rodeando a Editorial Cullen de los mejores diseñadores, tanto de imagen como de contenido, creamos lo que es _Le_ _Pasarelle_.

—Edward, tengo en línea dos a la señorita Heidy Sandler —anuncia Jane a través de la bocina del teléfono—. ¿Quieres que te pase la llamada?

—Pásame la llamada, gracias. —Presiono la tecla verde, la cuál es la que pertenece a línea dos.

—Hola querido, perdona si te interrumpo, sólo llamaba para saber a qué hora llegabas, te estoy esperando con una botella de champagne y mi cuerpo listo esperándote. —Ronronea—. Sólo es el inicio del banquete que te espera durante tu viaje de negocios. —Ríe con maldad.

_«¡Maldita sea!»_

—Heidy, estaba por llamarte —miento, sólo pensaba irme sin darle ninguna explicación—. No podré estar contigo durante el fin de semana; mi aniversario es hoy por lo que mañana a primera hora saldré de viaje con mi mujer.

—Querido, ¿estás seguro de dejarme así? Puede que otro león venga y me devore; tú sabes que soy muy codiciada.

—Heidy, puedes hacer lo que te entre en gana; sabes que sólo es sexo, por ejemplo hace un par de días me acosté con Zafrina e hicimos varias posiciones del Kamasutra. Eres libre de abrirle las piernas a quien quieras. —me burlo de ella. En realidad Zafrina es una buena amiga que tengo desde la adolescencia, la chica que me besó por primera vez.

—Eres malo querido, pero si no puedes… A lo mejor te gustaría darte una vuelta rapidito o si quieres puedo ir a tu oficina. —Sé en qué terminaría esto, al menos por hoy no quiero comportarme como un cabrón con la rubia.

—¿Te parece si quedamos para el próximo martes? Lo tomas o lo dejas; sabes que no me gusta que nadie me presione y mucho menos mi zorrita. —Sé cuánto la provoca que le diga ese absurdo apodo.

—Está bien, Edward. —La he dejado frustrada—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós zorrita, pórtate bien o puede que el león acabe por devorarte. —Con ello cuelgo.

Rio con verdadera maldad.

De una época para acá la manera en que Heidy se comporta realmente me saca de quicio; ha dejado de ser aquella fiera que no dejaba que ningún hombre la domara, eso en particular me llamó la atención en aquel casino en Las Vegas. Vi ir y venir a varios viejos con dinero pero a todos los mandó al demonio; por lo que tenté mi suerte y le envié una fichas extras para que siguiera apostando, su mirada se encontró con la mía y sabía que la tenía desde el momento que ella me regaló una sonrisa.

Hasta tuve la ocurrencia de que debía ser una mujer inocente, pero me demostró lo contrario con las pocas palabras que cruzamos. Como las anteriores mujeres, ella fue una más de las que eran capaces de tirarse a media carretera para obtener lo que deseaba de mí. Pero está comenzando a molestarme la actitud que toma, durante las últimas semanas he tratado de evitarla a toda costa pero justamente hace un par de días acordamos vernos durante todo el fin de semana; pero no tenía en mi lista que sería mi aniversario de bodas justamente en esas fechas. Me recuerda perfectamente cuando hace algunos meses atrás trató de chantajearme con que le haría llegar pruebas a mi familia de mi infidelidad, la furia me cegó por completo y para su deleite lo logró, ella deseaba mi atención y una mano dura que la hiciera recapacitar sus palabrerías, por lo que le saqué toda la tela que traía encima, tomé su piel bronceada entre mis labios, mordiendo cada centímetro de piel, lamiendo cada uno de sus pezones hasta erguirlos entre mis dientes y succionando todo su coñito, pero cuando la sentía que estaba a punto de llegar paraba. El juego siguió así durante mucho tiempo cuando los primeros ruegos de piedad se hicieron escuchar, cuando noté las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos la hice que se retractara de esa estupidez a cambio de su liberación y así lo hizo mi zorrita. Tomándola desprevenida la coloqué boca abajo, tirando de mis pantalones y enfundándome un condón la tomé firmemente de las caderas y tomé su culo, lloriqueando por piedad y que me detuviera movía las caderas a mi ritmo, como una perra en celo, alcanzando un orgasmo seco. Fue como entendió que conmigo no se mete nadie.

Mi psicólogo, Jasper Whitlock, explica que mi comportamiento se debe a que presento _hipersexualidad,_ una variación sexual y se aplica a aquellas personas cuyo impulso sexual es muy intenso y les impide sentirse satisfechas sexualmente, por lo que desean constantemente actividad sexual. En el caso de los hombres a esto se le conoce como _satiriasis, _por lo que tiendo a ser infiel en busca de saciar estos impulsos y no me basta con una sola mujer. Mi terapia con Jasper trata sobre mantenerme en grupos de ayuda algo así como Neuróticos Anónimos, tratando de modificar mis conductas y algo que me es muy irónico, es que dice que mi forma de ser es porque no confío en nadie y es un modo de protegerme, ya que en el fondo soy un hombre con inseguridades por lo que debo tratar de encontrar mis fortalezas y atributos. Según piensa, mi relacion con la rubia es algo que debería de acabar tanto por mi bien como el suyo, ya que a lo largo de los años no hemos tenido algún otro interés en común y ni siquiera nuestra química sexual duró por mucho tiempo y que mi matrimonio se vio precipitado debido a mi mala elección; no porque ella fuera la mujer más espectacular era un motivo por la cual hacerla mía. Y en él fondo siempre lo supe, pero no he hecho algo para remediarlo.

_«Edward Cullen, ¡estás en el trabajo!»_

Tomo la tablet donde se encuentra mi agenda; lo sé, soy muy excéntrico y me adapto a los tiempos actuales a pesar de ser un cuarentón. Y ahí están todos los eventos y citas que tengo que atender, y resaltando con color rojo la cita con la señorita Isabella Swan para el próximo tres de octubre a las dos y media de la tarde.

_«¿Cómo será ella?»_

_._

_._

_._

De camino a casa paso por Cartier a recoger el regalo que le haría a Tanya como compensación por mi ausencia durante el fin de semana; pero resultó que era mi aniversario de bodas. Es un lindo reloj de diamantes y rubies en forma de pulsera, la colocan dentro de una linda caja de madera, y listo para entregárselo. Gracias a Jane he conseguido un lugar para cenar en Melisse el restaurante más exclusivo de Los Ángeles, y el favorito de la rubia.

Llegando a casa me recibe Tanya con un gran beso en los labios; veo su atuendo y luce muy atractiva en él. Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado en ella, lleva un sugerente vestido negro, con la falda llegándole hasta debajo de la rodilla, la parte de arriba se entrecruzan lo que parecen ser bandas del mismo color de su falda. Da media vuelta y me encuentro con su espalda totalmente desnuda... No lleva _brassier_, pero sí unos tacones blancos.

—¿Cómo me veo, amor? —interrumpe mis observaciones de su atuendo.

—Luces espectacular, Tanya. —Beso su mejilla.

—Tú luces muy sexy Edward; el negro te sienta sensacional. —Besa mis labios con lentitud.

—Gracias Tanya, tengo una reservacion para el restaurante Melisse, ¿qué te parece la idea? —tanteo el terreno.

—Eres todo un caso, mi amor. El Melisse es un lugar muy peleado para conseguir una reservación. Amor eres un romántico.

¿Pelear para conseguir una reservación? Sólo unos cuantos dólares para darnos una mesa hace un par de horas...

—¿Nos vamos? —Le ofrezco mi brazo.

—Pero, ¿no te parece que esté en una facha? —Hace un puchero.

Miro de nuevo aquel sensual vestido, su espalda desnuda y eso quiere decir que no lleva brassiere pero sí unos tacones blancos...

—Que va rubia, luces espectacular.

—Como confió en tu gusto, pues vamonos. —Toma un bolso blanco, acepta mi brazo gustosa—. ¿En serio, amor? —Muerde su labio de forma sensual.

—Sí, rubia, vámonos porque llegaremos tarde.

Con una esposa no muy segura salimos de nuestro hogar. En la oficina me he cambiando, vistiéndome completamente de negro. Reflejandonos en un vidrio parecemos una pareja de modelos de élite.

Abro la puerta del copiloto de mi Audi negro, me da un breve beso en agradecimiento.

.

.

.

—Bienvenidos señores Cullen, seré su camarero esta noche. —Ayudo a mi esposa para sentarse, las miradas de todos están en esa rubia despampanante que me acompaña.

—Gracias, amor.

Tomo asiento al lado de ella.

Hago una nota mental, debo de darle un bonus extra a Jane. Nos han colocado en la mesa más íntima del lugar, que está adornada alrededor y en el centro con rosas rojas, y velas colgando del techo.

—En seguida traeremos la cena. ¿Gustan una copa de Fiorella? —Saca la botella de la hielera.

—¡Oh Dios! Te acordaste, mi amor, esta botella fue la primera que tomamos después de nuestra primera cita.

_«¡Vida eterna a Jane!»_

—O sí, cómo olvidar aquel día —miento, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que habla_._

—Mi amor, eres tan romántico, cada día te quiero más.

—Yo igual, rubia —miento una vez más.

El mesero llega junto al chef de la casa, según leí en alguna revista de gastronomía es uno de los mejores del mundo y nos servirá en persona.

_«Amo a mi hermana con todo mi corazón... ¡Tendrás un gran regalo!»_

—Buenas noches señores, feliz aniversario. —Adorna los platos de una manera espectacular.

—Muchas gracias chef, eso se ve delicioso —señala mi esposa.

—Tal como el señor ordenó que se hicieran las cosas, debe de amarla porque pidió que todo estuviese a la perfección como su bella esposa.

—Lo sé, él es tan lindo.

El chef coloca en cada lugar nuestro primer platillo. ¡Maldita Jane! ¿Cómo sabe de los gustos de Tanya?

—Bueno señores, como sé que les gusta un solo platillo sin ningún previo, les tengo este filete de pescado al horno con papas y salsa blanca.

Cada uno comienza a comer el platillo y es realmente excepcional. Sonriendo el chef se retira, supongo que es para darnos tiempo de terminar y para traer el postre.

—Amor, sabes que éste fue el platillo de nuestra boda, me vas hacer llorar.

_«¿Seguro que no me equivoqué de boda?»_

—Oh sí, sé que es una fecha importante y quería sorprenderte. Espero estar consiguiendolo.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Yo te tengo un regalito travieso en casa... Asi que será mejor que comamos para que veas lo que te preparé. —Sonríe con maldad.

_«Eso significa sólo una cosa... ¡Sexo duro!» _

—Eso promete, rubia. —Y continúo con mi plato.

No volvemos a cruzar palabra hasta que terminamos nuestro pescado. «_Valió cada billete que pagué por conseguir este lugar con tan poca antelación»_.

—Señores Cullen, pues les traigo pastel de chocolate y para usted, bella dama, su marido ordenó chocolatines importados de Francia para usted; según me platicó estos significaron mucho en su luna de miel.

_«¿Yo? ¿Le platiqué qué?» _

—Muchas gracias chef, adoro tanto a mi esposo. —Tomándome desprevenido me besa en público, esto debe de significar demasiado para ella porque odia estos shows por su reputación de mujer impecable—. Eres el mejor amor.

—¡Un aplauso para el feliz matrimonio! Y por muchos años más de feliz unión.

Y todos los comensales nos aplauden con verdadera admiración; somos todo menos un ejemplo para los matrimonios que se encuentran aquí, aunque ellos no deben de saberlo. Cuando el show se da por terminado, probamos el pastel y los chocolates compartiéndolos, en verdad son irresistibles.

Platicamos de algunas cosas triviales mientras tomamos una copa, como que tenemos la noche solo para nosotros o, más bien, el resto de la semana, porque tendremos el viaje a Malibú, ya que nuestra pequeña pasa la noche en casa de los abuelos Esme y Carslie. La tensión crece entre nosotros cuando salimos del restaurante. Mi mano traza dibujos en la espalda hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero... Lo que me gustaría hacerle... Morderlo... Duro.

En completo silencio hacemos el recorrido a casa. Los toques se han vuelto un tanto cínicos, me está volviendo loco con cada caricia sucia que me da. Rápidamente a nuestra llegada ambos bajamos ansiosos, me recuerda un tanto a aquella lejana noche cuando follamos por primera vez, tropezando en la entrada probándonos risas como resultado de las copas que tomamos.

Ágilmente hago que enrede sus piernas en mis caderas y estoy más que listo para la acción... Entre mordiscos y besos candentes subimos hasta nuestra recámara, donde la tiro en la cama.

—Mi amor, ¿me esperas? Tengo tu regalo en el vestidor, ¿sí?

Asiento, tratando de relajarme.

_«¿Que es lo que dijo Jasper? Nada de comportarte como un animal, trata de tomar respiraciones y no veas el cuerpo de tus amantes como si no tuvieran cara»._

Presto atención a mis respiraciones, precesando cada una de las recomendaciones que me ha dado el psicólogo... Pero, si la primera indicación era acabar con mis amantes y, si me decidía por mi familia, debería luchar por compensar a mi esposa o dejarla ir para que encontrara a su pareja ideal. ¿Podría yo con esto? Mis cavilaciones se rompen cuando veo a Tanya salir del vestidor.

Lleva un conjunto de lencería roja (como sus labios) con bordados en negro; el sujetador a media copa haciendo sobresaltar su abundante busto, unas braguitas tan pequeñas que no cubren en nada su trasero. Completa el conjunto con una faldita a juego igual de reveladora, liguero con medias negras a mitad de muslo y unos impresionantes tacones negros con estoperoles que la hacen ver jodidamente caliente.

—¿Cómo me veo, amor? —Enreda en su dedo uno de sus caireles, parada contra un muro y luciendo como una modelo para revista de hombres.

—Jodidamente follable, ven aquí rubia.

Camina lentamente, moviendo su culo de forma descarada. Sentado en la orilla de la cama espero ansiosamente. Cuando llega se sienta a horcajadas moviéndose de manera sugerente sobre mi erección. Sus labios besan mi cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta quitar mi camisa y tirándola en alguna parte de la habitación. Sus labios descienden hasta mi abdomen donde acaba por arrodillarse completamente, sus manos codiciosas abren mi cinturón, con su boca abre el botón y cierre de mis pantalones, de nuevo con sus manos baja mis pantalones y bóxer hasta el suelo. Una vez libre mi erección, me toma entre su boca y estoy perdido, sabe perfectamente como me gusta que me lo hagan; la tomo del cabello con rudeza y responde gruñendo de placer.

—Así... así me gusta, rubia... Te daré lo que te gusta —le digo con dificultad.

Uno... dos... tres y grandiosa liberación.

Busco a la rubia para atraerla a mí, la encuentro relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa sexy, la tomo de las axilas y la subo encima de mí.

Comienzo a lamer su cuello, ella sabe lo que vendrá. Pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su piel broncinea. Con un experto movimiento de muñeca retiro su sujetador, dejando sus pechos a mi disposición, se aferra a mí como si fuera una hiedra, rompiendo a mi paso las braguitas transparentes, toco su clítoris y ella está más que lista, por lo que la penetro con fuerza. Ambos soltamos un jadeo, mientras sus generosos pechos se bambolean en mi frente.

—Eres muy bueno, amor... —grita sin privaciones.

—¿Te gusta? —Hay algo en ello que me hace sentir bien.

—¡Oh sí! —Sus paredes se contraen alrededor de mi polla—. Eres muy… —gime— muy grande, y te mueves… —jadea— de manera... ¡Ahh! —No logra si quiera completar una frase coherente.

Ella grita cuando su orgasmo se apodera de ella, tomando sus cadera con fuerza la comienzo a penetrar muy fuerte y rápido, estoy a punto...

_«Interesante...»_

Ambos quedamos tumbados a la mitad de la cama, mi cabeza es una extraña mezcla de pensamientos y contradicciones, no tengo idea de qué es lo que acaba de pasar. De pronto es como si el botón de _play _se activará, varias imágenes, sonidos y distintos escenarios me inundan la cabeza, ¿cómo llegué a tan sucia vida? Para nada son los valores que me inculcó el caballero que es... ¿Pero cómo redimir el daño? ¿Quiero hacerlo? ¿Me quedaría algo si lo hago? No, me quedaría solo, Tanya con justa razón se iría y mi pequeña... _¡No! _Ella me odiaría, habría destruido su familia y lo único valioso que tengo se me habrá ido entre los dedos... Todo menos su odio... Ella es el centro de mi mundo... ¿Pero qué hacer?

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —La lujuria del momento se ha evaporado, quedándonos sólo con la calidez del otro.

—Cierra los ojos rubia, por favor —pido y ella con una sonrisa obedece.

Zafándome de su abrazo, alcanzo mi saco a mitad del cuarto, tomo la caja de madera que tiene el regalo que le haré por nuestro aniversario.

—Ábrelos.

Sus orbes azules se iluminan cuando ve el reloj de rubies con diamantes, esa sonrisa que pone son de las que dividen las caras a la mitad. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, le ha gustado. Con sumo cuidado tomo su muñeca y coloco el brazalete en ella. Una muestra de amistad entre nosotros y del agradecimiento que tendré por darme a mi Lisset.

—Te amo amor, sé que no lo suelo decir a menudo pero lo hago. —Llora, la sostengo entre mis brazos—. Sé que no ha sido fácil pero hemos superado grandes obstáculos, hemos crecido y aun así te amo. Gracias por elegirme por encima de todas —susurra con aparente agradecimiento—. Lo sé, pero tú nos eliges y con eso me basta. Sé que esto suele suceder para saber cuan fuerte es nuestro lazo y ¿sabes qué? Pueden pasar muchas por tu cama o donde sea, pero nosotros siempre estamos aquí... Para ti... Yo siempre seré tu fiel compañera, puedes venir a mí y haré todo por ti porque te amo, jamás lo olvides. —Solloza con fuerza.

_«Ella sabe que actualmente... ¡No! Soy un hijo de puta»._

Ella pudo ser todo en un pasado, pero cuando se unió a mí dejó atrás su pasado y dedicó plenamente su vida a mí y posteriormente a mi pequeña. Puede ser superficial a mi parecer, pero con nosotros ella se desvive para hacernos felices... ¿Pero quién la hace feliz a ella?

—Tanya… —Tengo la necesidad de explicarle—. Yo no... —Silencia mis labios con sus dedos, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Feliz aniversario, amor! —Besa mis labios con dulzura.

Por culpabilidad acabo mimando su cuerpo con ternura...

Tenemos sexo tranquilo, no puedo decir que hicimos el amor porque yo no la amo... Ésa es la triste realidad de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Pues aquí me tienen con una nueva historia que he maquilado desde hace unos meses atrás y que en el grupo en el que estamos en facebook fue elegido por la mayoría, como se pudieron dar cuenta son capítulos largos y no tengo días de actualización exactas.**

**¿Que les parece? ¿Reviews?**

**Slank :)**


End file.
